thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Howdy Doody in Spain
1976 film. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hello? I'm going to Spain for a vacation. Elmer.jpg|Hiedi? What the Hell are you doing looking like that. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm not Hiedi. Elmer.jpg|Who are you, then? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm Howdy Doody. Elmer.jpg|Imposter. Bob_Smith.jpg|Elmer, this is the new Howdy Doody. She's Lady Elaine's lesbian cousin. Elmer.jpg|I knew she was an imposter. Bob Smith.jpg|Yeah she is. Just like Mr. X. Mr X.jpg|What? I ain't no imposter. Bob Smith.jpg|Yes you are. You belonged to Frank Paris and inspired Sydney Newman. Mr X.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm visiting Spain because this country won't accept me. Elmer.jpg|What do you mean we won't accept you? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm a bigender lesbian. Elmer.jpg|Oh. Bob Smith.jpg|I accept you. Elmer.jpg|Weren't you born female, though? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I was. I wanna be male like you, Bob, and my British brother, Stooky Bill. Elmer.jpg|Oh. Bob Smith.jpg|Lady Elaine has to come. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Bob Smith.jpg|Because... 1765.jpg|I was born male, but I transitioned into a female after I found out I was a lesbian. Stooky Bill.png|Sis? 1765.jpg|Yes? Stooky Bill.png|I'm coming with you. Bob Smith.jpg|I want to come. Elmer.jpg|I'm inviting my sister, Hiedi to come. 1765.jpg|Sure. Hiedi.jpg|I'm here. Elmer.jpg|Oh, good. I'm coming to Spain with you and Howdy Doody. Tyler Johnson.jpg|Have fun in Spain. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Goodbye. Insert commercial screen.png Madrid.jpeg|Madrid, Spain Bob Smith.jpg|It's Howdy Doody time! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes it is. And before we rent a hotel room, I'm gonna look for some people to accept me. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. Scene Missing.PNG|Spanish Man: ¡Hola, hombre! Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|For fuck's sake, I'm bigender. I'm not male. Bob Smith.jpg|Shut up, Spanish man! Scene Missing.PNG|Spanish Man: Bigender? Tienes que estar bromeando. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Check your privilege, hombre. Bob Smith.jpg|I'm so glad that Happy Days revived Howdy Doody. Scene Missing.PNG|Buenos días, hombre. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Again, I'm bigender, not male. You need to accept me and not call me a hombre. Scene Missing.PNG|Este hombre está loco. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|NO. Scene Missing.PNG|Este hombre no es una mujer. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm both man and woman. Bob Smith.jpg|Don't listen to that Spanish cunt. Scene Missing.PNG|¿Este tipo es intolerante para las minorías cuando está en casa en América? Bob Smith.jpg|I'm not bigoted. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|We're going to a hotel now. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. We need to get away from that crazy man Scene Missing.PNG|¿A quién llamas loco, homo-phile? Bob Smith.jpg|That term is outdated, as we use the term "homosexual". Have a good day, sir. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|We're going to a hotel now. Bob Smith.jpg|Okay. Hotel.jpg Bob Smith.jpg|You do whatever you want, okay. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes, Bob. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Spanish people suck? Who is that man? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm Howdy Doody. Also, I'm not a fucking man. I'm a bigender lesbian, okay? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're a woman. I hate Italians. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm also a man, though. And why do you hate Spaniards? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|They're dirty d*gos. I also hate Italians. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Why? Italians seem like nice people. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Nope. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|How come? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|The mafia. They're criminals and greasers and Axis supporters. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You're just relying on stereotypes and negative things from the past. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No I'm not. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes you are. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You know what? Make me. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No thank you. (Goes inside the hotel) Manny.jpg|Excuse me? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Yes? Manny.jpg|Are you male or female? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I'm a bigender lesbian. Manny.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Bob? There was a deer who hated Spanish and Italian people. Bob Smith.jpg|Sorry, I'm busy right now. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|How dafuq do I buy a hotel room? Superman.jpg|Hello. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Superman? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Kill yourself, Superman. Superman.jpg|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH- Censor sign.png|(Superman's head explodes) 1765.jpg|Deer, you stole my name. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No, you stole my name, bitch. 1765.jpg|I was here first. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No. 1765.jpg|Liar. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'll prove it to you then. Insert commercial screen.png|Wizard: We'll be back in a moment. Insert commercial screen.png|And now, we return to this special program. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|¿Hola, hotel manager? SMLGoodman.jpg|Si. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Me gustaría comprar una habitación de hotel, por favor. SMLGoodman.jpg|Que? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Okay. I'm buying one myself. Jimmysavile.jpg|Hello? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh hey, Jimmy. Jimmysavile.jpg|I have my own show. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh hell no. Jimmysavile.jpg|Yes, it's true. By the way, come with me. I've got a surprise for you. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No. Jimmysavile.jpg|I've hired a personal butler to cater for you. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Oh, sure. Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|I'm your new personal butler/maid. I identify as a transsexual. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Hi. What's that thing in your hand? Men-in-drag-french-maid-costume-1-large.jpg|Nothing. Just sit down. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No thank you. I'd like to know how to buy a hotel room. Stwephanie.JPG|Excuse me, sir? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|Don't call me sir. I'm bigender, and I'm not a man. Pwizel.JPG|Excuse me, miss? But move, please. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|STOP! (jumps and causes the ground to shake) Elmer.jpg|What the hell? Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|I am tired of people referring to me as "sir" and "miss" when I'm clearly bigender. If you keep up like this Pixel, you need to check your privilege. Pwizel.JPG|What? I'm black. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|No, you're white. Pwizel.JPG|Liar. I'm anti-liberal. Howdy Doody 1976.jpg|You have no privilege then. If you don't like liberals, you've got no privilege to check. Pwizel.JPG|Mind blown. Category:1976 Films Category:Films